


Hello MTV, and welcome to Will Graham's basement

by MollyBee



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: babies cant actually be dead neither of them can ok ok, freddies have to stick together, precious little jerks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyBee/pseuds/MollyBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie Lounds and Dr Chilton are living in Will's basement. It's better than the alternative. Freddie mulls it all over. Will Graham has communication issues. Chilton is going to need therapy. They're getting by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello MTV, and welcome to Will Graham's basement

It’s surreal, living in Will Graham’s basement. Honestly, if it wasn’t for Dr Chilton keeping her company and swearing that Graham isn’t going to dismember and eat them, that Jack Crawford  has been to visit before she joined him in what is now their very, very humble abode, she’d be slightly less calm.

Her knuckles ache, split from every punch she managed to land on the only-pretending-to-be-a-murderer Will Graham’s ribs. He deserved the bruises for that whole murderer act he put up. Why he couldn’t whisper that Hannibal was watching, he never explained. She assumes there must be certain parts of being a murderer he can’t seem to turn off lately.

Dr Chilton isn’t the most exciting company, now he’s explained exactly what’s happening; that they have to be ‘dead’ because they’ve reached the top of Hannibal’s hit list, and that Will Graham’s basement is the safest place for them because Hannibal would never suspect this of the Robin to his Batman, not now they’re killing together. It’s not particularly thrilling down here, but she’s dealing. There’s wifi. And at least she’s not alone.

She’s worried for Will Graham, this time round. For him. Only about three percent of her thinks he might kill them, but the rest of her is aware that he’s acting as cannibal bait and in doing so is likely to kill someone else. Already has, if the jaw in his freezer is anything to go by. He really hasn’t explained this enough. Chilton said something about hearing loud crashes upstairs a few days beforehand, glass cracking and the like, and insists Will must have acted in self-defence. The Chilton in this basement is shockingly different to the one she vaguely knows outside. The arrogant façade is gone, he won’t even allow her to call him Doctor. He has the beginnings of what seems like hero worship for Will Graham, probably out of guilt for insisting that Will Graham committed the crimes they are now here being protected from.

The basement is nicer than Will Graham’s house, really. There isn’t any natural light, but the shower is pretty decent and after thinking she was going to be an afternoon snack, she’s really just grateful for indoor plumbing. There’s not much privacy, but she’s held Chilton’s intestines and you can’t really get more intimate than that, so they work through it. He can’t really be self-conscious about his scars around her, and she’s pretty shameless. Rather close like this than close packaged up in Hannibal Lecter’s fridge.

And it doesn’t smell like wet dog, which is always a bonus.

Will Graham comes down every other day with enough food to last weeks, just in case. There are enough canned peaches and such to keep them going. There’s enough food for six months at this point. Longer if they’re frugal about it. Hopefully they’re not down here that long.

 He seems constantly worried that he won’t be able to protect them, which is both reassuring in that he at least wants to, but terrifying because he seems so lost and helpless and they _need_ him. His eyes look darker each time he appears. He must have seen some terrible things, now he’s intimate with that monster.

She’s so glad he promised her the book rights. She could make a fortune off this.

Assuming she lives long enough to tell the tale.


End file.
